Loren Catches Eddie's Attention
"Loren Catches Eddie's Attention" is the second episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on June 19, 2012 and received 0.336 million viewers. Plot During Eddie’s performance, Loren is elated when his eyes meet hers. After the show, she sends him lyrics she wrote that catch his attention. Chloe sets Tyler straight about their relationship. Extended Plot During Eddie's concert at the Avalon Theater, Loren hopefully holds out her hand to him and he grabs it, much to the delight of Loren and Melissa, who records it. Further along in the back, Phil snuggles with Adriana. Backstage in a dressing room, Max glances at some pictures of him, Katy, and Eddie on a mirror when a wardrobe crew member named Cheryl finds Max and recognizes him. She tells him she was a fan of his and asks for an autograph, to which he obliges. Jake walks in as she leaves, and asks Max if she had recognized him from his one hit wonder special. Max jokes back and Jake tells him it was easier back in the day; a top hit ensured sold out concerts. Nowadays publicity was a huge factor. They then talk about Traci, Jake's wife, and wonder if she was really okay with Jake's work ethic. Max tells Jake that after the concert, Eddie should take a break, but Jake mentions they still had interviews and appearances to make. Jake also says that Eddie had asked for some time off, but he would only agree if Eddie spent that time writing songs. Max disagrees and says that if he saw something he did not like, he would speak up because he, like Jake, had Eddie's best interests at heart. At their home, Traci calls Jake and wishes that the concert was going well and when it was over, she wanted his "hot body" home. Elsewhere, Tyler and Chloe are making out, but Chloe pushes him off and tells him she needed to go because Eddie was waiting for her. Tyler tells her to relax because Eddie thought she had a fitting for a photo shoot, but Chloe reminds Tyler that he tricked her into sending that fake text to Eddie. Tyler tells her it was so they could catch up because he missed her, but Chloe tells him that things had changed in the three months he had been gone. Tyler believes things hadn't changed much because of the way she kissed him, but Chloe tells him she was really with Eddie and Tyler should move on too. Tyler says he wouldn't move on without her, and Chloe tells him he should because she was going to marry Eddie Duran and get everything she wanted from him. Back at the concert, Eddie is telling the crowd that he had seen his first concert in that building, a concert of his parents where he was backstage listening with his grandmother. He then thanks the crowd for the memories and catches Loren's eye again, but soon loses it when the crowd begins yelling out affection for him. He returns the words and sings a song. Outside the building, Phil gets a text from Ray asking if he was still on for a previous engagement at eleven. Adriana finds him and wonders why he was texting when the concert was still going on, and he tells her he was talking to Ray about something, to the displeasure of Adriana when she hears Ray's name. She tells Phil he was keeping something from her, but Phil tells her he wouldn't keep secrets from her because he knew what happened with her last boyfriend. She agrees and tells him they should get back to the concert. He follows but pauses to send a confirmation to Ray. At Nora's house, Ellie arrives saying she rushed right over because Nora's message had sounded depressing. They talk about Nora's date who didn't show up, but Ellie reassures Nora that it was his loss. Nora tells Ellie they could talk about their horrible dates, but Ellie tells her to have horrible dates to share, she would have had to have gone on dates. Nora questions her, saying she thought Ellie was dating someone, but Ellie tells her she didn't want to talk about it because it was complicated. At their home, Lisa is calling Melissa and when asked about it by Gus, Lisa tells him it was because she wasn't answering. Gus tells her it was probably because Melissa had caller ID, offending Lisa. Gus hangs up the phone and comforts Lisa by saying they knew Melissa was with Loren doing an art project. Lisa tells him that Melissa had said they were going to be in bad neighborhoods, but Gus tells her they would be okay. Tyler asks Chloe if marriage was a little extreme, but she tells him it was the "ultimate prize," that Eddie was the "ticket" to everything she wanted. Tyler tries to get her to say that he was the only man for her, but she reiterates that she was going to marry Eddie. Tyler tells her that he wasn't going to let it happen. Meanwhile, Ellie and Nora drink wine and talk about bad dates and why Nora felt the need to date again because of Loren leaving for college. Ellie then asks about Loren's father. Don gets a phone call from a woman named Serena and secures a date with her that evening. Melissa finally tells Gus she was going for Melissa, but Gus stops her. She tells him she had a right to know where Melissa was, so Gus asks her about Phil, saying if she wanted to know about Melissa, she also had to know about Phil. She tells him she was going and because he couldn't talk her out of it, he goes with her. Eddie leaves the stage and backstage Max and Jake are proud of the performance. Jake tells Eddie he had time for an interview, but Max doesn't like it since Eddie had just gotten off stage. Eddie agrees, hoping to do it tomorrow over a phone call because he wanted to hang with Chloe. Jake relents and says he could give him a ride, which conflicts with Eddie and Max's plans, but Max lets him and and tells him not to let Jake wear him out. While Chloe and Tyler are still talking, Eddie calls her and Tyler tells her to let Eddie know she had been with the man she loved, but Chloe tells him she was going to have to make something up and does not answer. Tyler says they should come clean, so Chloe tells him he had just as much to lose as she did, but he disagrees, saying he could have been where Eddie was if Jake hadn't dropped him as a client and Chloe disagrees. She then says that Eddie could get Tyler any job he wanted and that Eddie owed him since Tyler had gotten Chloe and Eddie together. Tyler takes this to mean he should keep his mouth shut. Loren and Melissa talk about the concert as they leave, Melissa pointing out that Eddie had been checking her out. In a car after also leaving, Eddie tries calling Chloe again to no avail. When Jake tells him there was going to be a huge crowd at his signing, Eddie says that one thing he missed about his old life was being able to walk around without being followed. Jake tries to talk about more business information to get Eddie's mind off of Chloe, but Eddie refuses to listen since it could wait until later. He also tells Jake he knew what he was doing and that he trusted Chloe, and that Jake should go see his wife before she divorced him. In the meantime, Traci looks at the dinner she had prepared for herself and Jake and blows out the candles, wishing Jake a good night, and Nora and Ellie talk about Loren's father. At a bakery, Melissa and Loren attract the attention of some college boys. Melissa goes over to the boys even though Loren tries to stop her. One of boys insults Melissa's outfit and before she react, Phil angrily harasses him and gets them to leave. Melissa thanks him, but he tells her not to flatter herself because the guy owed him. Adriana insults Melissa and tells her that she was embarrassing herself and her brother. Loren tries to confront her, but Melissa stops her and tells her to let it go. They get to Loren's house and eagerly rush in to tell Nora the news, but see Nora, Lisa, and Gus. Tyler finally leaves Chloe's house. Phil drops Adriana off home and sends Ray a text message once she's inside. Adriana finds her father isn't home while Phil puts on a ski mask and enters a building. Max gets home, plays some music, and talks to a record with him and Katy on it about Eddie. He then reminisces on Eddie's first concert when Katy was still around. Lisa and Gus leave with Melissa and Nora tells Loren not to put her in a situation like that again since Loren lied to her about Melissa telling her parents about the concert. Loren feels bad about her mother's failed date and they talk about the concert. At his apartment, Chloe surprises Eddie. Eddie asks why she hadn't answered his calls and she lies, telling him the fitting was a disaster. As they kiss and quickly unclothe, Tyler, at his own place, looks at a picture of Chloe. Jake arrives home and sees Traci fast asleep and the dinner she had prepared. Lisa, Gus, and Melissa also arrive home, and Lisa questions her. Melissa wonders if Phil would get the same treatment when he showed up. Phil leaves the warehouse with Ray and they think about how much money they would make selling the stuff they took. Adriana calls Phil and tells him he should come back, but her dad walks in so they hang up. Don asks who she had just been talking to and she lies and asks about his date. Don believes she was lying, saying he didn't want her spending time with Phil if it had been him on the phone. Adriana asks him why and he tells her it was because Phil was a loser. Adriana leaves for bed. While cleaning up some of Loren's belongings on the floor, Nora comes across some song lyrics. Loren, meanwhile, is writing more lyrics when she gets a video chat request from Melissa. After the chat, Loren gets on Twitter and sends a message that contains some of her lyrics to Eddie. While cuddling with Chloe, Eddie receives the lyrics and smiles. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Lorena Segura York as Katy Duran *Laura Niemi as Cheryl *Tommy Savas as Ray *Darek Cline Cobbs as Keyboard Player *Edwin J. Carranza as Bass Player *Christopher James Vazquez as Guitar Player *Justin Cowden as Drummer Songs featured Phoebe Sharp - Everything Fades (28:50 – Max in his apartment/Max, Katy & Eddie) Brooke Ross - Where Thoughts Remain (33:35 – Montage with Eddie and Chloe &Tyler) Cassidy Ford - You've Got this Hold on Me (34:17 – Jake arrives at home & 40:43 – Loren tweets Eddie) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Trivia *This episode was posted on the Nick at Nite website before its airdate. *The Nickelodeon show iCarly and CW show Vampire Diaries were mentioned by Tyler. *Twitter was mentioned by Jake. *Nora tells Ellie she was 19 when she got married. Gallery Loren Catches Eddie's Attention.png Hollywood Heights 102.png AdrianaPhil.PNG BustedLM.PNG Cheryl.PNG ChloeEddie.PNG Ellie.PNG Ellie2.PNG Gus.PNG Jake&TraciHome.PNG LorenHome.PNG LorensLyrics.PNG MastersHome.PNG MelissaHome.PNG Nora.PNG PhilAdriana.PNG Raytext.PNG Soulmates.PNG TylerandChloe.PNG TylerChloe.PNG TylersPicture.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes